Never Alone
by zgirl16
Summary: Shadow thought that he had killed Black Doom and that the danger was gone for good. He was so very wrong. Now that GUN suspects that Shadow is working with Black Doom the two must stick together to stay alive. Then they realize that something from Black Doom's past puts them and the world in grave danger. Shadoom later on.
1. Looking

Chapter 1 Looking

_**Disclaimer: Don't own of the Sonic characters. SEGA own them. **__Shadow thought Black Doom was dead and that the danger was gone. He was so very wrong. After searching through the debris of Westopolis Shadow discovers that the alien overlord is still alive. When GUN begins to suspect that Shadow is helping Black Doom the two have no option but to protect each other, that is until they realize that something from Black Doom's past is putting the planet and them in danger. Shadoom later on._

* * *

Shadow vaguely felt himself shove the metal beam away. His battle with Black Doom above the city had weakened him more than he cared to admit, yet he refused to rest. The GUN soldiers had been searching for Black Doom's body for hours on end and yet they turned up with nothing. This worried Shadow greatly. He knew that it was hard looking through the debris of Westopolis for a corpse. The demolished city was nothing more than piles of bricks, metal beams and broken roads, making it hard to get around.

It wasn't just hard to get through; it was dangerous as well. One GUN soldier had already been killed by a wall that collapsed when he was standing beside it. That's when Shadow decided to get involved in the search. Black Doom was his problem and his problem alone.

Sonic and the others begged for him not to go, saying he was too weak and should rest. Shadow paid no heed, wanting to face Black Doom himself if the alien overlord were to still be alive.

Something told him that Black Doom was still alive.

The clouds above the ruined city was still blood red; Shadow thought that they would have gone away after Black Doom's demise, yet there they were… Tails had tried to reassure the dark hedgehog by saying that perhaps it took time for them to go away. Shadow doubted that was it…

The hybrid was now investigating a building that still had two walls standing. Metal beams still stood, showing the outline of the building. They seemed to jut into the blood red clouds like gray skeletal fingers. The area was well shaded… the perfect hiding spot.

Shadow edged towards the well shaded corner where the walls met, keeping a tight grip on the crumbling wall to make sure that he wouldn't lose his footing on the broken bricks. When he reached the corner he was met with a curious sight. Leaning against the wall was a black and red hedgehog. Shadow didn't immediately jump to conclusions but he was wary for the clothes that the hedgehog was wearing looked like robes… torn robes… There was one thing Shadow knew for sure and that was the fact that the unknown hedgehog needed medical attention. The creature was covered in gashes and it appeared to have lost a serious amount of blood…

That's when he noticed the color of the blood.

Shadow went to take a step back and he immediately slipped on the bricks. He fell to his knees with a loud clatter, causing the opposite hedgehog's eyes to snap open. That's when Shadow knew for sure…

The hedgehog had three eyes.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? XD I'm not feeling very well tonight so I don't have very much to say. Please go to my profile and vote on my poll! Reviews are lovely! See ya next time!_


	2. Second Encounter

Chapter 2 Second Encounter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, SEGA owns them.**_

**Shadowy Nights: Ah, thanks! Yay! Another Shadoomer! XD What is your favorite thing about it?**

**LazloTitan: I know, right? Even I'm excited about that part! Thanks for the compliment, it makes my day! Sorry about it being short. Recently I've been trying to make my first chapters longer, you know, make an impression. Sadly, when I'm sick I have a short attention span. XD Maybe this chapter will be better.**

**Arena Luminati: Well… We covered why the story is familiar, so… Do you like the pairing?**

_Thank you three for reviewing and thank you to the people that have added it to their favorite list and are following it.__It means a lot! If you review this chapter, can you tell me what you see when you look at the cover? Is it a picture of Shadow or is it a picture of Devil Doom?_

* * *

Shadow remained on his knees, staring in disbelief at the warlord. Black Doom stared emotionlessly at the hybrid, not moving a muscle.

"You…," Shadow chocked out.

The alien did nothing in return, his mask still in place. A million thoughts ran through their minds, yet neither had raised a hand to harm the other. Both wearing an emotionless mask, an advantage that both played against the other. Shadow was weak and tired, his powers drained from their previous fight. Black Doom was losing too much blood; he couldn't fight in response to any of Shadow's actions, leaving him completely defenseless.

Shadow still had an advantage.

"You… You survived," Shadow whispered, pulling himself to his feet, feeling a stinging pain in his knees. Black Doom stiffened in answer to Shadow's movement, narrowing his eyes warily. He placed a hand on the wall beside him, as if he wanted to pull himself up. The tension increased as the two became statues once more.

"I have to finish it," Shadow said, taking a step forward.

Black Doom began to fight his way to his feet; digging his fingers in-between the crevasses of the bricks for support. The warlord stood for a couple of seconds, his chest heaving from the effort. His erratic movements having disgruntled a few bricks and causing him to lose more blood. At this rate Shadow wouldn't have deal a single blow, Black Doom would bleed to death.

Black Doom eventually collapsed back into the position he was in previously in, completely defenseless.

"You'll kill an innocent being…," Black Doom trailed off, not meeting Shadow's gaze.

"Innocent? You call killing hundreds, no thousands, of people innocent!?" Shadow asked the anger evident in his eyes.

"I did what was right! I was saving those fools!" Black Doom yelled in answer, looking up into Shadow's eyes, allowing him to see the fire burning in them. The anger and passion behind them…

"I did what I thought was right…"

"You were going to use them for food! You were going to kill me… Your son!" Shadow yelled, saying the last two words in a hiss.

"I would gladly kill you! You know nothing of our people! If you were to learn, maybe you would understand!" Black Doom said every ounce of hate within his voice. His hands curled into fists. "It's too late now… My times almost up," he said falling back against the broken rock wall.

"You're worthless to me, Shadow…"

The two remained perfectly still for a few moments, the silence of the broken city the only thing they could hear. Black Doom's eyes closed, resigning himself to his fate. His own dark blood had soaked almost every single inch of his attire, almost as dark as the ebony fur that covered him. In a way, he was almost innocent…

Shadow couldn't move, he wouldn't move. He had seen this before… He couldn't save _her_, but he could save _him_. Maria was innocent; she had been in the same situation. But Black Doom wasn't innocent… Yet Shadow wanted to show him that he, his son, wasn't worthless. Shadow wanted to save him, like how he wanted to save Maria.

"I… I'm saving you."

"What?" Black Doom asked, his eyes snapping open to see Shadow bending down to his level.

"Put your arm over my shoulders," Shadow ordered, pulling the alien into a standing position. Shadow wrapped his arm around Black Doom's waist, feeling the dark blood soak through his ivory glove.

"Make sure to move when I do. We need to get away from here without being seen," Shadow said bluntly, meeting Black Doom's dull gaze; the alien only nodded weakly in answer.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked the chapter! Drop a review if you've got time. Catch ya guys later!_


	3. Mistaken

Chapter 3 Mistaken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters.**_

**LazloTitan: I'm glad you like it. ;D Doomie is always cute! =D Because of you, I might actually finish a story for once! XD**

**x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Thank you! =D I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to like it! Still find Black Doom creepy? With you and LazloTitan's support, I'm sure to finish this story!**

**Shadowy Nights: You are completely right! You so totally need to get an account!**

**Arena Luminati: Thanks, I need to stop editing so quickly! How come you like the pairing?**

_Thank you guys for the support! It makes my day to hear what you think!_

* * *

Shadow slowly helped Black Doom down the pile of broken bricks, aware of the "leg" problem. Black Doom exceled at most things, but he never had a set of legs to deal with. Shadow was immensely curious as to why Black Doom was a hedgehog in the first place, he had never been in the form of a hedgehog around Shadow and it remained unknown to the hybrid if Black Doom could change forms. Answers would have to come later.

GUN was still searching for a corpse, traversing the ruins of Westopolis leaving Shadow only a few options in were to go. Even then those options were risky. With Black Doom injured and inexperienced with walking it was even harder to pick a route.

"Why are we just standing here?" Black Doom impatiently asked.

"Even when I'm saving you, you've got an attitude," Shadow growled, focusing on the broken road in front of them. Black Doom growled weakly in answer, looking at Shadow out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm trying to figure out which route is safe to take. You remember the hill I was standing on when we first met? The one with the forest behind it?" Shadow asked, turning his head slightly to look at Black Doom's face.

"Yes… Of course I do. If you follow that road," The alien nodded weakly toward the torn road in front of them. "It'll lead us out of the city, right to that hill. There are several ruined buildings that'll allow us to take cover if need be," Black Doom broke off, closing his eyes and growling in pain. He visibly ground his teeth together, trying not to let Shadow see the pain he was in. "W-we need to hur…hurry, night will fall soon." The warlord gasped out.

Shadow folded his ears in frustration and worry. Black Doom would be a dead weight…

"Come on!"

The pair made slow movements on the road, Shadow wary of the cracks that threatened to trip them. Gingerly leading Black Doom around the chasms, allowing him to see the destruction he caused. The warlord made no show of regret.

Their surroundings only continued to get darker and darker, the night beginning to fall like a smothering blanket. Shadow tried to quicken their pace but was forced to slow down after Black Doom quietly voiced his complaint with a small whimper of pain.

Shadow immediately stopped in shock at the pitiful display, only to notice how Black Doom's head limply hung forward. The alien's eyes cracked slightly, his ears drooping limply.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked in a panicky whisper, the realization of how bad a sate Black Doom was in actually sinking in. He was going to die, just like Maria…

"I'm fine, just hurry-" Black Doom broke off, turning his head to and building beside them. "Someone's coming!"

Shadow turned to see flashlights shining through the building's ruins. It was a search party.

"Over here," Shadow whispered, leading the alien over to a broken wall. He gently lowered Black Doom against the wall, making sure that he was hidden from sight. "No matter what, don't move," the hybrid ordered kneeling in front of his father as they made eye contact. "Promise?" Black Doom vaguely nodded, a smirk crossing his face. "I don't think I could move anyways…," his voice came out as a croak.

Shadow rolled his eyes, getting back on to his feet. _"Even when he's hurt, he's still an apathetic bastard…" _Shadow thought, carefully looking over the edge of the wall.

He immediately noticed three soldiers, all of them carrying pistols with their wrists crossed, a flashlight in the other hand. _"Why are there so many?"_ Shadow wondered, watching them with narrowed eyes. He then noticed a forth figure as they searched the rubble of the building. The figure was familiar…

Shadow suddenly realized who it was when the figure cast a two different colored eyed gaze in his direction. Shadow ducked down, easing himself down beside Black Doom quietly.

"Damn it, it's the GUN commander," Shadow cursed, feeling a hand lightly trace the bandages around his ribcage, just below his chest fur.

Black Doom had finally noticed the damage that had been done, done to his own son, by his own hand. Shadow winced in pain from the alien's touch. How had he not noticed it before? The white of the bandages held a deep contrast from Shadow's ebony fur…

"I'm sorry...," Black Doom rasped, his hand falling limply back to his side.

"It's nothing," Shadow answered bluntly. Wincing when he heard shouts coming from the ruined building's direction.

"Distract them, Shadow… Lead them… away."

Shadow's eyes widened at the idea, realizing what he needed to do. He looked over to what used to be an alley, now surrounded by crumbling buildings. A very well shaded area…Perfect for a hiding warlord…

"Chaos Spear!" The spear struck the entrance to the alley, creating a loud pop and bright light.

"Over there!" Shadow heard the commander order and then he heard loud, running footsteps. Shadow pressed back against the wall, hoping to high heaven that the search party wouldn't see them.

Eventually the footsteps and the voices faded away, allowing Shadow to relax and prepare to start walking again. Only to find that his companion was out like a light…

"Black Doom? Black Doom, wake up!" The hybrid shook his father, hoping for some kind of answer. The only answer Shadow received was for Black Doom's head to fall against the hybrid's shoulder, limp.

"Black Doom, please wake up!" There was no answer to Shadow's plea.

The half breed sat dumbfounded, a million ideas running through his head. He'd have to _carry_ Black Doom. This would slow them down greatly, not to mention make them even more vulnerable. He could leave him…

Shadow got up, ditching the last idea. He gently lifted Black Doom into his arms, mindful of his many wounds. He decided to carry the warlord bridal style; it was easier to run when carrying him that way. Shadow hoped that he wouldn't have to run.

The hybrid started walking down the battered road once more, aware of his surroundings. There were several search parties out and with it being night it was hard to see, meaning that he had to listen. Something that was hard to do when so many different feelings were attacking you at once…

Why was he saving Black Doom? Why did he think of Maria? Why did he want to prove his father wrong? So many questions, too little answers…

Focusing more on his thoughts and less on his surroundings, he did not realize that Black Doom had reawakened… And that a search party was near.

"Shadow…" The first whisper went unnoticed by the hybrid.

"Shadow!" Black Doom yelled in a hoarse voice, attracting unwanted attention.

Shadow tripped when he heard the unexpected yell, sending a stinging pain racing through his knees.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled out behind them, footsteps growing near.

"Aw, shit," Shadow growled, getting to his feet and starting the Air Skates. The hybrid took off, leaving nothing but scorch marks on the ruined asphalt.

"Stop him! He has the alien leader!" Shadow vaguely heard gunshots behind him. _"I've really ticked them off now…"_

The pair's surroundings became a blur around them as they neared the forest… Shadow's strength giving out as they reached the edge. He collapsed, dropping Black Doom beside him.

Just before blacking out, Shadow realized what he had just done… He had betrayed GUN…

* * *

_Hope you like this chapter! It might be awhile before I update again… Catch ya later!_


End file.
